


Serenade Me

by screamsintothesun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, SO MUCH FLUFF, homesick Lance, it's just fluff, lance sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamsintothesun/pseuds/screamsintothesun
Summary: Lance let out a defeated sigh. Keith obviously wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. “Look, I already told you what was wrong, but if I elaborate on it, I’ll probably start crying. Do you really wanna make your boyfriend cry, Keith?”
Keith’s face had softened from a frustrated glare to a look that was more open. “If it makes you feel better afterword.”





	

Lance and Keith sat together. That was their thing. Keith didn’t really remember when it started being their thing, but it was. Every day after practice, the two Paladins would shower and make their way to the communal living area. There they would just sit and spend some time together. Sometimes they would have “feelings jams,” as Lance liked to call them, which they could really do with any other member of the team, but they always felt the best with each other. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would kiss, sometimes they would cry — more Lance crying than Keith, of course — and sometimes, they would just be together in silence. On occasion different members of the team would briefly join them, but eventually they would all take their leave and give the red and blue Paladins some privacy. If Keith remembered correctly, it started before they were dating, and kind of just continued after they got together. Keith didn’t really notice much of a difference between when they were dating and when they weren’t — now they just fought less and were more affectionate than before. 

They sat side by side, hands intertwined. Lance was humming softly, and Keith laid his head against the back of the couch. Lance rubbed his thumb against Keith’s hand in small circles. Suddenly, Lance pulled his hand out of Keith's and placed it on his boyfriend’s thigh instead. Keith simply opened his eyes and glanced at him in moderate suspicion. 

“You have holes in your jeans,” he stated. This was, in fact, true. The jeans were relatively new when the Blue Lion first brought them across space, but now, with months of fighting and training, they had quite a few tears in them. The knees were completely worn through, and there were holes of varying sizes all over his legs. 

“Your levels of observation never cease to amaze me,” Keith deadpanned back. 

“Yeah, aren’t I just the best,” Lance murmured in a non-committal tone. He was focused on running his hand along the different holes spattering Keith’s thigh. He dragged his fingers along the stretched threads spread across some of the tears. Keith wasn’t even sure if Lance realized he replied. 

“Heh. This one looks like Africa, kinda, but like, upside down,” Lance said after a beat, wearing a distant look on his face. 

Keith studied the rip Lance was talking about. It was one of the larger tears, located close to his inner thigh. “I guess it does, if you squint.” His eyes wandered down his own lap, looking for other possible shapes in the fabric of his jeans. 

“Here. This one looks like South America.” Keith pointed to a hole on the leg farthest from Lance. 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Lance replied after inspecting that particular spot of Keith’s’ thigh. He rested his palm on the tear, feeling Keith’s cool skin underneath. “Man, it’s been so long since I’ve seen earth. I was worried I was gonna forget what it looked like.” 

Keith knew Lance got homesick. He probably got homesick more than anyone else on the ship. He tried his best to console him, but he knew he could only provide so much.

“Lance...” 

“But see!” Lance gestured to Keith’s lap “Now it’s fine. I’ve got my own little map right here, and staring at your legs is way more fun than looking up earth on the holo-map.” Lance shot Keith one of his signature flirty looks. 

“Lance, I don’t think my thighs are an accurate depiction of earth.” 

Lance dropped the face, seemingly disappointed that Keith either didn’t notice his flirting or chose to ignore it. He turned his head slightly away from Keith, and seemed to stare at nothing. After a beat of silence, and a soft sigh, Lance spoke without looking back at Keith. 

“I miss it a lot. I mostly miss my family, but sometimes, it’s the little things I miss too.” Lance gingerly rubbed his thumb against one of the tears in Keith’s jeans. His thumb brushed Keith’s skin gently, but Keith felt jolts of electricity at the touch anyways.

“I miss pizza. And cars. And movies.” Lance continued speaking while his fingers roamed between one tear and the next, playing with the detached strings and pulling the fabric taunt. Keith was pretty sure Lance didn’t even realize what he was doing. Touching him, even in the smallest ways, seemed to help calm Lance down some. It was an effect that was mutual between the pair - maybe that’s why sitting became their thing.

“I think I miss music the most, though.” Lance’s face twitched into a slight grimace. “I keep getting songs stuck in my head, and I have no way to get them out. It’s really annoying.”

“Oh.” Music was something Keith hardly thought about, but considering Lance was almost always humming or whistling whenever he wasn’t speaking, he wasn’t surprised Lance enjoyed music. 

Suddenly, Lance’s expression changed from a contemplative grimace to one of his signature smirks. Slowly, he moved his hands so they rested just above Keith’s thigh, and, without warning, he swung his leg over Keith’s body and straddled him.

“C’mon, put your hands on me in your ripped emo jeans, be my teenage dream tonight.” Lance laughed and glided his hands up Keith’s thighs, clearly feeling a change of mood.

“I-what?” Keith squeaked out while Lance’s hands move up his body, coming to rest on the back of his neck. He had no idea what just happened.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Lance replied with a joking smirk. He leaned in so that their faces were a few inches apart. 

“Teenage...what? No. You were sad.” Keith was still experiencing emotional whiplash from Lance’s turn. He shot Lance a questioning look as he placed his hands on his shoulders. 

“Meee? Sad?? Noooo. Psssssh. When? Just now? I was just admiring the beautiful legs that belong to my beautiful boyfriend!” Lance quickly moved so he could avoid Keith’s gaze. He slid onto the floor and started to kiss the skin of Keiths legs through the holes. At first he made exaggerated kissing noises, but as Lance moved toward Keith’s inner thighs, the kisses got more sensual. When Lance got to the rip vaguely shaped like Africa, he softly sucked a hickey. 

“Lance.” Keith grunted. Keiths mind said comfort but his libido said otherwise. He sighed. Lance should be thankful Keith has so much self restraint. 

“Lance.” Keith said again, this time with a commanding tone. He ran his hand through Lance’s hair, letting his hand rest against his cheek. keith then tilted Lance’s face up, forcing them to make eye contact. “Stop trying to mask your emotions with sex and memes.”

Lance quickly leaned back against his heels, away from Keith's hand. His face shifted from mischievous to mock offended, followed by an incredulous gasp. 

“Ok. First of all, I am not sad. I am having a wonderful time stuck on this alien ship with my downer of a boyfriend. Secondly, even if I was sad-which i’m not- I would never use memes to cover up my emotions. Sex maybe, but memes? That’s ridiculous.” 

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“Wait are you saying that as a question or an example?” 

“I-I don’t know! Would you just-it doesn’t matter how you do it the point is you are sad and hiding it but you don’t have to hide it!” Keith raked his hands through his hair as he tried to articulate his thoughts. Somehow this boy always managed to make Keith flustered-the good kind and the bad kind. 

“Well now it sounds like you’re stuttering.” Lance said with a chuckle.

“And you’re still joking.”

Lance let out a defeated sigh. Keith obviously wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. “Look, I already told you what was wrong, but if I elaborate on it, I’ll probably start crying. Do you really wanna make your boyfriend _cry_ , Keith?”

Keith’s face had softened from a frustrated glare to a look that was more open. “If it makes you feel better afterword.”

“Hmph. You big jerk.” Lance pouted and looked away from Keith. Keith only rolled his eyes and tried not to linger on how annoyingly cute Lance’s pose was. 

“Ok fine. Just, tell me about the music.” This was a strange position for Keith to be in. He normally didn’t need to press Lance into conversation. Lance loved to talk and Keith didn’t mind listening, so it was almost jarring to have to pry anything out of Lance.

“What?”

“Earlier you said something about annoying music. Tell me about it.” Keith sat cross-legged and rested his hands on his ankles. He waited for Lance’s response with a look of focused determination. 

Lance’s eyes widened slightly in reaction to Keith. He was fucking adorable. “Ok, well…” Lance let out a quick sigh and scratched the back of his head as he tried to recall his train of thought from earlier. 

“Back home I listened to a lot of music. All different kinds of genres and artists, my sister would call me a ‘music hoe’ but hey who’s she to judge?” Lance shifted so that he was sitting on the floor, and had his hands resting on his slightly raised knees. Keith’s only reaction was his eyebrows drawing closer together in confusion at the term ‘music hoe’, but he didn’t stop Lance for questioning as he continued.

“I got my first Ipod when I was twelve. For my sixteenth birthday my brother got me a stereo for my room. I always had my car radio on. Even my mom had a radio in the kitchen that she would listen to while she cooked. Music was always there, somewhere, in the background when I was growing up. When I went to the Garrison, I had my phone, and even my old ass Ipod. I didn’t even get a chance to grab a toothbrush let alone a music player when we found Blue. Now everything is so quiet. I mean there’s those headphones that I found in the communal bathhouse-”

“We have a communal bathhouse?”

“Yeah where do you think I get all my fancy spa shit from?” 

“I don’t keep up with your stupid beauty routine Lance.”

“Well you should because you adore my soft skin-oh don’t roll your eyes you know you do-and you should care more about your skin. Skincare treatment is healthy and relaxing. You filthy heathen. Y’know, I can show you the bathhouse, and you and me could really have a bonding moment….” Lance’s flirtatious smirk had arisen again. 

“Lance. The headphones?” Keith stated bluntly.

“Oh, right. Well they only have relaxing music. Which is great to fall asleep to, but I can’t jam to it, y’know? Which really sucks when I have a song stuck in my head, because I have no catchy songs to listen to. And I rarely get the songs that I actually enjoy stuck in my head. It’s always really trashy ones.” Lance’s gaze had drifted slightly to the floor, and the grimace he had been wearing before had returned.

“Oh,” was all Keith managed to say again. 

“Yeah so, there ya go. Lance’s sob story about not having any sick jams. Happy?”

“No. What do you do to make it go away?”

“I dunno, sing a different song, take a nap, argue with you. Anything to get my mind off it.” Lance shrugged. 

“Is that what you were doing earlier?”

Lance only looked at Keith with a puzzled expression and a slight tilt of his head.

“You said something about my pants, and...teenagers?” Keith elaborated.

“Oh yeah!” Lance laughed. He got up from the floor and flopped onto the couch next to Keith. “I’ve had that stupid song stuck in my head for ages now. Those weren’t even the right lyrics, they were just too fitting not to say.”

“Well...what are the right lyrics?” Keith hoped he wouldn’t regret asking that. 

“...You want me to sing?” Lance asked with a lilt of humor in his voice. 

“Well you don’t have to.” Keith said a little louder than necessary. “You said singing helps, I though that would just be the next logical step.” 

“Oh-ho-ho. I can see right through you, pretty boy. You just want to be serenaded by your spectacular and extremely musically gifted boyfriend, huh?” Lance chuckled out his reply as he wrapped his arm around Keith and kissed him on the cheek. Keith’s slight blush grew deeper, as did his scowl. “Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.” Lance whispered in his ear. 

“Ugh. Hurry up and sing your stupid song already.” Keith tried to say angrily as he gave Lance a shove. Lance hopped off the couch and stretched his arms above his head, leaving Keith to pout on the couch.

“Eager audience. Well, Hunk is the real singer on this ship, but I’ll think you’ll find my angelic voice plenty satisfying.” 

“Hunk can sing?”

“Yeah like, full opera style too. It’s amazing. You’ll have to ask him about it at dinner.”

“Huh.” Keith’s expression shifted into a contemplative scowl.

“God you’re so fucking cute.” Lance grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Not wanting to take steps back to earlier in the conversation, Keith avoided Lance’s advance and merely offered a coy grin. 

“Are you gonna sing or what?” 

“You won’t even know the song.” Well now Lance was just being difficult. Keith knew how to fix that. 

“What? You suddenly have stage fright or something?” Keith wasn’t even sure why he wanted Lance to sing so badly. He could say it was to help Lance express his homesickness in a more positive way, if he was trying to kiss his own ass. 

“Is that a challenge, pretty boy?”

“I dunno Lance, you don’t seem up to it.” At this, Lance flashed a smirk, placed a hand on Keith's’ shoulder and the side of his face, and took a deep breath. 

“ _You think I’m pretty, without any makeup on._ ” Lance stroked Keith’s face as he sang. Keith tried not to break out into laughter. He actually got Lance to do it. Holy shit. 

“ _You think I’m funny when I tell the punchline wrong_ ” Lance spun around and took a few steps away.

“ _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._ ” As Lance sang the words down, he shucked off his coat. He popped out a hip and blew a kiss at Keith from over his shoulder. Keith sighed in exasperation, but he was unable to hide the smile crawling onto his face. 

Lance paraded around the room, singing mock sexily at first, but then his movements became more outgoing and ridiculous. He even managed to kick his leg up near his chest. Keith just was amazed he was able to do that in skinny jeans. 

“ _You. Make. Me. Feel like I’m living a. Teen-age dream. The way you turn me on._ ” As he sang the words, he moved to sit on Keith's lap. He ran his hands up Keith’s torso to rest behind his neck.

Lance’s hands moved to strip off Keith’s coat. “ _I. can’t sleep. Let’s run away-_ ” Suddenly, he flung the one arm in the air, leaning back as he belted out “ _AND DON’T EVER LOOK BACK, DON’T EVER LOOK BACK._ ” Keith only stared at his teammate, a flushed look of amusement on his face. 

Without missing a beat, Lance placed his other hand on Keith’s shoulder and guided him into a laying position on the couch. He straddled Keith’s hips, a large grin spreading across his face. Keith met his eyes with a large grin of his own. Lance only laughed and kissed him, a smile still obvious on his lips. 

Keith’s hands found Lance’s back and pulled him closer. Lance just laughed and wove his fingers into Keith’s hair. The infectious laughter combined with the fingers tickling his hairline caused Keith to break out into a few giggles. Lance bit his lip to try to contain his laughter, staring down at Keith’s smiling and flushing face beneath him. Fuck yeah. 

“ _My heart stops. When you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby I believe._ ” Lance sat back up and shifted his hips left to right with the beat of the song, shimmying his shoulders side to side for good measure. He beamed down at Keith to make sure he was still watching -as if Keith would be looking at anything else. This earned a bout of laughter in response to the sight of Lance’s ridiculous pose and stupidly happy face. Keith loved it.

“ _This. Is. Real, _” he sang as he leaned back into Keith, laying his hands on Keith’s chest and sticking his ass in the air. Keith covered his face out of embarrassment. Embarrassment for himself, embarrassment for Lance, embarrassment for enjoying this so much. Lance could practically see the blush and grin between Keith’s fingers.  
Lance took Keiths’ hands and moved them away from his face.“ _So take a chance_ -” __

__“Nope, too embarrassing. I’m not listening anymore.” He snatched his hands away from Lance, and put them over his ears, still smiling._ _

__“Aw c’mon babe, at least let me finish the chorus,” Lance cooed as he booped their noses together. He always got a reaction out of Keith from nose boops. Keith only shut his eyes and scrunched up his face._ _

__Just as Lance was about to kiss Keith back into being his audience, a sudden noise made him pause. It came from the hallway outside the communal living area, and Lance immediately recognized it as Hunks’ heavy footsteps. He could also just make out the lighter footsteps of who he assumed was Pidge, and they were quickly getting closer. Shit. He knew if they had heard Lance they wouldn’t let it down for months. Lance panicked._ _

__Seemingly without warning, Lance rolled off of Keith and hit the floor in a surprisingly fluid motion. As quickly as he hit the ground he was back on his feet and making fast steps toward the door leading to the bedrooms._ _

__Keith sat up and barely had time to react before he heard Lance practically shout “WelltimetogoseeyoulaterKeiththiswasfunIloveyoubye!”  
Just as the doors closed behind Lance, the doors leading to the training room opened. Hunk and Pidge strolled in mid-conversation, pausing when the saw Keith on the couch._ _

__“Oh, hey Kei-iiiiiiiiiiith.” Hunk drew out Keith’s name as he noticed his disheveled appearance. His hair was a mess, his shirt was untucked, and there was still a very large and very noticeable blush on his face._ _

__“Uh, you alright there?” he asked as Keith’s blush deepened. Before Keith could even begin to think of a reasonable explanation, Pidge looked at him and stated with only a hint of a smirk:_ _

__“Seriously? If you guys are gonna have sex, at least have the common sense not to do it in a public place.”_ _

__“OH. Oh god, is that why he…?” Hunk’s sentence drifted off as he took a closer look at Keith._ _

__“N-NO! That’s not wh- we weren’t-!”_ _

__“Wait, then where’s Lance?” Hunk asked, noticing a missing component to this very awkward equation._ _

__There was a beat of silence._ _

__“I’m gonna kill him,” Keith said with finality as he sprang from the couch and started striding towards the door Lance went through._ _

__“DON’T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION,” Pidge shouted before the doors slid shut._ _

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that the headphones Lance has are Pidge's in the show but at this point I don't feel like changing it.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta, you are amazing and ily. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh yeah the song Lance was singing is "Teenage Dream" by katy Perry


End file.
